Traitor!
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Potential was found in her. She could be so much. So cruel, so evil, so heartless. She had the capability. Naraku would break her until she was his. Extremely dark.


Well! Here it is! My first NarakuxSango fic. I absolutely love this pairing, even if it is entirely crack. xD I hope you guys like it! Please review!

::~

She hated him. She loved him. He saved her, yet she wanted him to die. Sango tore through the house, knowing that he was waiting for her in the other room. Slamming the screen door aside, she screamed. "How could you?"

Miroku stared at her in surprise, just being interrupted from meditating. He had been preparing for this moment. The moment when he knew he would have to face her for his sins. "Dearest Sango let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you went behind my back and fucked my best friend?" She chuckled ruefully. He was nothing but disgusting to her now. He tried to stand up, holding a hand out to her but she only slapped it away.

Brown eyes met blue.

Sango smiled, refusing to cry. She wouldn't shed tears for him any longer.

He was worthless.

"I wish you happiness. May you prosper." She said, knowing she had struck a chord. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Those words would haunt him for eternity, and make his soul shrivel as time went on.

It was what he deserved.

Knowing this, she left.

::~

"Sango, I'm sorry. It just happened-"

Sango turned around, staring at Kagome with seething contempt. "Just happened? You KNEW!" She bellowed. "You knew what what I felt. You knew that I loved him!" Sango yelled, the stubborn tears finally falling. Even though she hated her, she still found herself crying in front of the only person she allowed.

Her best friend.

Kagome.

Kagome took a step forward, attempting to put her arms around Sango. Attempting to lie again. Sango pushed her away, crying through grit teeth. Her best friend had gone behind her back with her beloved.

She was now empty.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Sango yelled, as her soul made a loud cry. It resonated through every being.

"_Traitor!"_

::~

Naraku's ruby eyes snapped open. The sound of the damned. The cry a human's soul could yell that would awaken the darkest, most treacherous of beasts. A demon. The sound filled him with power, a small tidbit that he hadn't felt in the millenia of his slumber. The other, lower residing demons must have heard it was well, and would be on their way to reclaim it. He awoke, his dismembered head slowly creeping to where he had strewn about his body.

"A cry. A plea for the sweet, acrid vengeance. It's absolutely fulfilling." He hissed, accumulating his body. The cry of the damned. Of the wronged- of those that wanted death.

He stretched languidly, small pieces of burning flesh slowly making their way towards his head. Slowly they melded together with a sickening pop. The purple fumes emanating from them poisoned the air and made it foul.

Blood red eyes widened, a smirk accompanying them. Blood for those he killed. Blood for those that were to come.

"Now, to make this source mine."

::~

Sango ran Hiraikotsu through what happened to be the hundredth demon that day. Hiraikotsu fell to the ground as she was unable to hold it any longer. Her body slid to the ground, at the mercy of the demons before her.

"You appear to be troubled, demon slayer." Ruby eyes said. She found herself pressed back against a humming body. Before her very eyes, the demons were slaughtered, one by one.

When Sango turned around to face her savior, she screamed as she saw him slit her wrist.

She stared in horror as her life blood was poured into a glass vial.

" I will give you what you seek. I will offer you blood. The sweet blood of all who have wronged you. Let their cries resonate through the depths of the underworld. This I can grant you." Her savior said. Her warm and frightened brown eyes stared at dull, ruby eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

"Join me." He said, smirking at her. Sango narrowed her eyes. She was distrusting of this man. Why did he have such a dark soul? What did _she_ have that he wanted? It confused her.

Sango watched the man distrusfully. "Who are you?" She asked, grabbing her shoulder. Pain shot up her spine. The loss of blood was getting to her, and her vision swam.

Sango's weak body fell to the floor and her eyes glazed over.

::~

The screeching hawk of a raven filled the desolate air as Sango stirred. She was placed in a grand chamber, so large that the candles shed little light. She was placed on a large grand bed, with black satin sheets. Her small body was smothered in the comfortable sheets.

She groaned as she tried to recollect what happened. She made the mistake of moving her injured hand. Sango let out a scream that echoed off the walls. Whimpering, she slid to the side and tried to move in a way that would give her less pain. Slowly Sango sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

_Am I dead?_

The room was so quiet even her thoughts seemed loud. She gazed down on herself. She was bandaged and clean. From her memories she could see a pair of red eyes, yet she couldn't match a name. Sango tried to get out of bed when she heard a loud, booming voice.

_"Stay where you are!"_ It said sharply. Sango paused and slowly brought the covers over herself again, narrowing her eyes at the darkness.

"Who are you?" She said to no one.

The voice didn't respond. Sango drew her knees to her chest and gazed at the darkness uncertainly.

::~

She had fallen asleep. Hours later she awoke and found someone poised above her. Before she let out an ear-splitting scream, a large and powerful hand wrapped it'self tightly around her throat.

Sango gasped and scratched at the hand but it was unmoving. She could see those glowing red eyes narrow. "P-Please," She rasped. The weight over her body moved and she could breathe again. Sango clutched at her throat as she felt the air painfully make it's way in.

She stared at the man before her. He didn't look apologetic at all.

"You... you tried to kill me," She accused. The man chuckled.

"I will succeed the next time you don't obey." He said. His words automatically set her on guard. She would _never_ obey anyone else but herself. Sango watched him carefully from her place on the bed. He left the bed and walked until he disappeared from sight.

She paused, waiting a few moments until she heard him move again.

"What do you want from me? Just why are you keeping me here?" She asked, the cold entering her form. The room's temperature dropped a few degrees.

Naraku lit a candle and she gasped, realizing that he was a lot closer to her than she thought. He chuckled and moved away.

"Look at this candle, Sango. What will happen if it stays lit?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Sango stared at the candle for a few moments. The fire illuminated her eyes.

"It will burn." She said simply. She didn't know why he would ask such a question.

Naraku once again got on the bed and she scrambled away from him, noting the simply white robe that covered her.

"If the candle burns out, it will be no more. You are the candle, Sango. Your life, your hopes, your aspirations will eventually burn out. You will be nothing."

"What's your reason for telling me this?" She snapped. Naraku chuckled.

"If the light is extinguished, the candle will not burn. It will stay as it is."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Put out the light, Sango." Naraku ordered. She slowly blew on the fire until they were enveloped in the darkness again.

"The light withers away at everything it touches. You must live in the darkness, Sango. Then you will stay as you are."

::~

Chapter two will come in a while. I make no promises because I do have a ton of fics running already, but I'll try to update soon!

Please review with feedback. This _is_ my first NarSan, and I know it's not perfect.


End file.
